My Lord Zim
by Niz Membrana
Summary: - Soy el caballero negro, aquel que lleva la muerte a quienes osan levantar cualquier atentado contra mi señor-


Al frente de ese caballero en su corcel negro como su armadura, en ese leve trote ante el camino de piedras, divisaba paisajes de verdes jardines, con unos riachuelos más cristalinos hechos fuentes, el aire más puro perfumado por las bellas rosas enmarcando árboles de manzanas rojas, tan exquisita y lista de tomar, dando a su comensal el más dulce fruto, cual se terminaba en las puertas altas de madera del majestuoso y elegante castillo alzado en la colina perfecta, con la visión perfecta de las tierras dejadas detrás de ese muro de al menos 50 metros de piedra, con torres vigiladas por los caballeros en sus armaduras de metal pulido.

Y es que antes de cruzar dio un vistazo a sus espaldas al momento de ingresar entre la fortaleza rodeando el castillo, dividiendo así ese lugar del ensueño, de las pobres chozas, los caminos llenos de pueblerinos llenos de sarna, de garrapatas y algunos llagas, deambular por las calles llenas de desperdicios y excremento de las bestias de carga, como de alguno críos los cuales eran huérfanos o solo sus madres ya les daba igual donde hacían sus necesidades, por el panorama de hambruna y desesperación viviendo cada día.

Esa visión le regocijo en su alma, o bien, el ya no tenía esta, se la había entregado el día en que le pidió unirse a Él, a quien ahora le daba su servicio, su entera disposición.

Se acercaba a la puerta de la sala real, no tenía problemas desde el ingreso, cada criada sabía quién era, nadie se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, ni mucho menos interrumpir su paso.

Ingreso al enorme salón, el corredor decorado con los pilares hermosamente decorados con las piedras preciosas, de seda rojas y doradas eran de las finas telas colgando bellamente en los pilares, con los ventanales dejando pasar la luz del sol dando la sensación de estar en el más hermoso lugar, justo en el centro al final en una pequeña elevación, descansaba un trono de oro puro, con incrustes de zafiros rojos, diamantes, perlas y demás piedras de valor y belleza envidiable, justo como quien allí retozaba, el dueño y señor de las tierras, de ese país tan "próspero".

*Punto de vista de caballero.

— Mi Lord, he regresado de la batalla como prometí — hablé de forma cortes quitando el pesado casco, liberando así mis cabellos negros como la noche, sin revelar mi rostro ante mi señor, ya que las sombras ocultaban mis facciones, aun así, no era necesario, él sabía bien mi apariencia.

— ¡¿Tú has acabado con esa apestosa rebelión?! — el soberano de piel verde pálida, con los ojos carmín más expresivos, esas antenas rectas y largas, con esa voz tan aterciopelada me pregunto al momento en que me arrodillaba, dejando verle mi rostro al llegarle al fin los rayos del sol colados por los ventanales; mi piel blanca con unas cicatrices en mi mentón y bajo mi ojo derecho, los cuales eran de un color miel puro.

— Yo he cortado todas sus cabezas. . .— sonriente como un desquiciado, me dejo tomar su mano de tres dedos bajo ese guante negro, hecho con las telas más suaves, ya que para él solo lo mejor de lo mejor debían serle suyas.

— Solo para estar cerca de mi Lord Zim— bese con delicadeza, casi en un rose la tela.

— Buen trabajo mi caballero Dib — me alago mi señor, haciendo en un amago me levantase de nuevo ante su presencia, para él me tomara del rostro y uniera sus labios finos, delicados y perfumados a los míos, secos y toscos.

Y he allí la razón por la cual deje este caprichoso ser, tan hermoso y delicado dominara el reino que alguna vez fue de mi padre, el cual por cierto adore verlo morir ante las manos pequeñas y finas de MI Zim, por que así era, a cambio de estar a su disposición el me daba el néctar más dulce, más adictivo, la razón por la cual mi vida aun seguía en este plano.

Antes de él, me decían el loco del reino, la desgracia del legado Membrana, por mis ideas revolucionarias con la mágica pólvora, más mi padre el reservado, me dejaba a merced de la corte, de los que algún momento fueron los nobles, haciendo de mi vida el bufón de su corte, ese era mi calvario, mi estigma.

Pero el destino llevo hasta mi un día un criado del mismo linaje de sirvientes del reino conquistador Irk, un criado mas era según todos, mas este pequeño irken no se dejó, hacia muchas cosas por su pueblo, más nadie le dio la importancia, hasta que un día se arto, buscando apoyo salió de sus tierras, se dio a la tarea de buscar a su aliado, y me encontró, en ese rio a punto de extinguir mi vida.

— ¿En qué piensas? — su voz tan molesta, con su ceño fruncido, me había atrapado de nuevo en mi mala costumbre de divagar en mis recuerdos.

— En usted desde luego mi Lord — sonreí sinceramente, mas su mirada demandaba más explicaciones — en el día me encontró y pidió ser su caballero —

— ¿Porque evocas esos recuerdos ahora? — una genuina cara de curiosidad me dedico, amaba y atesoro cada una de sus facciones.

— Si le soy franco mi Lord, es porque no me esperaba un irken llegará justo al lado de un río siendo esto podría morir si caía, más usted mi señor tomo ese riesgo por mí, al verme a punto de saltar atado a esa roca a mi torso— los pómulos verdes tomaron un leve tono magenta, simplemente la perfección a mis ojos.

— Igual debería decir Zim, no me esperaba que el humano a quien me acerque ese día fuera tan ingenuo de desperdiciar su vida por temas tan banales como el reconocimiento sin recibir de unos incultos humanos— se separó un poco de mi para poner una pose de superioridad —reconocimientos no valen, valen tu fuerza, tu inteligencia, tu superioridad e ideales por encima de sus débiles mentes inferiores por medio de los medios necesarios— al decir eso, su rostro mostró las facciones de altivez.

— Tiene la razón mi Lord — me incline de nuevo, con una sonrisa y una mirada de amor continúe — Usted posee todas y cada una de las cualidades ha citado, por eso me honra ser quien tenga el placer de eliminar a todo enemigo le haga sombra, mi alma la posee usted en sus labios, mi cordura en su piel, mis sentimientos en sus manos, mis pensamientos en su néctar, mi vida en su decreto — baje la cabeza, para luego ser tomado del mentón.

— Pues mi caballero negro, el jinete de mi perdición, el conquistador de mi atención y mis sentimientos, serás de Zim hasta el último aliento, tu cuerpo en toda forma solo complacerás a mis deseos, mi vida te la permito cuidar ¿cumplirá mi orden de jamás dejar a Zim solo en esta vida? — me dio en sus ojos carmín el sentimiento de amor a mi persona, era orgulloso como decirlo, pero sus labios y miradas si me lo transmitían.

— Si mi Lord Zim, el caballero negro Dib Membrana estará a su servicio hasta que el corazón deje de latir en este cuerpo—

Ahora fui yo quien junto nuestras bocas, ingresando mi lengua en su cavidad, explorando cada espacio en ella, haciendo una danza entre nuestras lenguas, con mis manos viajando a su nuca profundizando aún más el contacto.

*Fin del punto de vista del caballero.

Así era el reino de esas lejanas tierras, lideradas por el tirano Zim, con ayuda de su caballero Dib, dictaba la ley después de matar a la familia real de ambos reinos: Irk y Membrana, por el amor enfermizo profesaban entre ambos, el mundo era solo un juego donde los que alguna vez le hicieron daño o no, debían sufrir, tomando todo sin importarles a los ciudadanos, buscando saciar su poder al conquistar más tierras, amasando mas riquezas, solo por el hecho de poder.


End file.
